rphrhfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słownik Krasnoludzkiego
=Słownik języka krasnoludzkiego= Powstał z wykorzystaniem materiałów ze stron: *http://www.valkiria.net/ *http://www.lodz.tpsa.pl/ *http://snyx.w.interia.pl/ *http://editthis.info/krasnapedia/ Tromm, macie przed sobą projekt słownika mowy krasnoludzkiej, sporządzony przez nas po to, aby wprowadzić na RH elementy krasnoludzkiego języka, tak żeby każdy mógł w czasie klimatu – w ramach ciekawostki – korzystać z niektórych słów czy powiedzeń. Niestety, z uwagi na to, ze krasnoludzkich słów danych przez Blizzard jest bardzo mało, musieliśmy posiłkować się innymi systemami RPG i językami z innych światów, a także czasem własną wyobraźnią (tak było na przykład w przypadku niektórych liczebników, niemniej staraliśmy się nadać im sensowną etymologie). Nie wydaje nam się jednak, żeby to bardzo przeszkadzało, bowiem niemal w każdym systemie język tej rasy ma specyficzne, gardłowe brzmienie – i co do zasady wygląda podobnie. Krasnoludy używają pisma runicznego, podobnego do futharku lub też systemu znaków używanego przez tolkienowskich synów Durina. Warte jest odnotowania, ze większość słów w Khazalid ma kilka znaczeń, a te zaleca od kontekstu. Sposób w jaki słowo się kończy pozwala odkryć jego znaczenie. Dla przykładu, słowo kończące się na „az” zazwyczaj oznacza miejsce i przedmiot. Słowa kończące się na „ak” dotyczą stanów bądź cech takich jak bitwa, wojna, jakość. Końcówka „i” oznacza najczęściej rasę, profesje lub typ osoby. Stosując powyższa zasadę z jednego podstawowego wyrazu możemy uzyskać następujące znaczenia: *umgi - ludzie *umgaz - człowiek *umgak – ludzkość Ponieważ końcówka zmienia znaczenie wyrazu, poniżej znajdują się wyrazy podstawowe, od których pochodne możesz z łatwością utworzyć na podstawie powyższych przykładów pojedyncze słowa. Ogólne *A - z , w granicach, do *Af - oni, wy *Ar - za *Anu – wkrótce, niedługo *Aye - tak *Bin: w, na, obok *Ek - on, ona, to ,ty, twój, twoja *Nai - nie *Okk - dlaczego, jak *Or - ja, mnie , sobie, siebie *Rez - co, coś *Um - oni, tamte, te *Un - i *Ut - my *Wanrag – gdzie *Wanrak – kiedy Liczebniki *Ong - jeden *Tuk - dwa *Dwe - trzy *Fut - cztery *Sak - pięć *Siz: sześć *Set - siedem *Odro - osiem *Nuk - dziewięć *Don - dziesięć *Dong - jedenaście *Dontuk – dwanaście *Dondwe - trzynaście (itd.) *Tukdon - dwadzieścia *Tukdong - dwadzieścia jeden *Tukdon tuk - dwadzieścia dwa *Tukdon dwe - dwadzieścia trzy *Dwedon - trzydzieści (itd.) *Kantuz - sto *Kantuzong - sto jeden *Kantuztuk - sto dwa *Kantuzdwe - sto trzy (itd.) *Kantuzdon - sto dziesięć *Kantuz tukdon - sto dwadzieścia (itd.) *Millus - tysiąc *Tukmillus - dwa tysiące *Dwemillus - trzy tysiące (itd.) Słownik A *Agrul - rzeźbiony kamień; rysy twarzy bardzo starego krasnoluda *Angaz - wyroby żelazne *Ankor - królestwo, dziedzictwo *Az - topór bojowy *Azgul - skarbiec *Azul - dowolny rodzaj metalu; rzetelny, niezawodny; krzepki krasnolud B *Bael - czerwony *Bar - umocniony wjazd, brama *Barag - machina wojenna *Baraz - zobowiązanie, obietnica *Bak - głowa *Boga – świeca (lampa), która gaśnie nieoczekiwanie, pogrążając tunel w ciemnościach; coś (ktoś) na czym (kim) trudno polegać *Bok - uderzenie się w głowę o strop niskiego tunelu; charakterystyczna blizna na czole spowodowana tym uderzeniem *Boki - potoczne określenie krasnoludzkich górników *Bolg - duży brzuch, również stan "skrajnego" bogactwa, wieku i zadowolenia *Bryn - złoto błyszczące w świetle słońca; coś błyszczącego lub świecącego *Brann - sprytny, inteligentny C *Chuf - kawałek starego, żółtego sera trzymany przez krasnoludzkich górników "pod czapką" na "czarną godzinę" *Cynkar - twardy D *Dammaz - uraza, żal, zniewaga wymagająca pomsty *Dal - stary *Dar - wyzwanie, zakład *Dok - czuwać, obserwować, oglądać; także oko *Dongliz - części krasnoludzkiego ciała, trudne do zadraśnięcia, zranienia *Drakk - smok *Drek - daleko, duża odległość; wielka ambicja lub przedsięwzięcie *Dreng - uśmiercenie, zabicie kogoś w walce *Drengi - zabójca *Drongnel - gulasz ze smoka z grzybami marynowanymi w mocnym, ciemnym piwie *Drung - pokonać, podbić *Duk - niski, wąski tunel *Dun - wioska, kraina, osiedle *Dum – zagłada lub ciemność *Duraz - kamień lub płyta E *Ekrund - schody schodzące pod ziemie *Elgi – Elfy; słaby *Elgram - wyczerpany, chudy *Elgraz - konstrukcja wyglądająca tak, jakby zaraz miała się zawalić *Endrinkugi - inżynier F *Frongol - grzyby rosnące wewnątrz jaskiń G *Gal - złoto *Galaz - złoto o szczególnej, ozdobnej wartości *Garaz - nieustraszony, buntowniczy *Gand - znaleźć, odkryć *Gazan - równiny, nieużytki *Ghal - czaszka *Gibal - okruchy jedzenia, które spadły na brodę krasnoluda *Ginit - mały kamień, który wpadając do buta utrudniana chodzenie; ktoś opóźniający podróż *Girt - szeroki tunel z wieloma odnogami, prowadzącymi do pokoi; podziemny hol *Gor - dzika bestia *Gorak - wielka przebiegłość, tajemniczość, spryt *Gorl - złoto charakteryzujące się intensywnie żółtą barwa i delikatnością; żółty kolor *Gorog - ciemne piwo; alkohol wysokoprocentowy; impreza suto zakrapiana alkoholem *Got - zaplanowana podroż lub marsz *Gnollengrom - szacunek okazywany krasnoludowi, który ma dłuższą i bujniejsza brodę *Grik - ból szyi spowodowany ciągłym schylaniem się w tunelach *Grim - nieugięty, surowy, srogi *Grimaz - jałowy, nieurodzajny teren *Grindal - długi, lniany warkocz noszony przez krasnoludzkie panny *Grint - bezwartościowa skała, rzeczy pozostawione przez górników eksploatujących kopalnie *Grizal - nędzne, niedobre mięso *Grizdal - wszystko co sfermentowało przynajmniej przed stu laty *Grizal - biedne mięso *Grobi - gobliny *Grobkaz - wyroby goblińskie, niezbyt dobre wyroby *Grogar - piwo gorszej jakości, rozwodnione piwo *Grom - nieposłuszeństwo, buntownictwo *Gromdal - starożytny artefakt *Gromthi - przodek *Grong - kowadło *Gronti - gigant *Grumbak - ilość piwa (jednostka miary); błaha skarga, zrzędzenie *Grumbaki - zrzęda, osoba skomląca *Grung - kopalnia *Grungnaz - wykuwanie, robienie *Grungron - kuźnia *Guz - spożywanie jadła i napojów *Gund - ręka *Grundaz - młot H *Hazghal - świeże, niedawno warzone piwo; młody, nieopierzony wojownik *Hirn – róg *Hirni – Draenei *Hunk - noszenie dużych kamieni lub innych ciężarów I *Ik - włożenie głowy w coś wąskiego i nieprzyjemnego w ciemności; coś niezbyt przyjemnego w dotyku *Irkul - sklepienie, podtrzymywane przez kolumny i wykonane w skale *Izor - miedź K *Kadrin - przełęcz górska *Karag - wulkan lub jałowa góra *Karak - długowieczny *Karaz - szczyt *Khadgar - zaufanie *Khazad -krasnolud; dosłownie: Dziecko Khaza *Khazk - ziemia *Khazuk - siedziba; gniazdo; twierdza, z której się pochodzi *Kazak - wojna lub bitwa *Kibil - srebro *Kulgur - sztuka gotowania trolli *Klad - zbroja *Konk - duży, bulwiasty nos; *Kro - ptak *Kron - książka, notatka, wzmianka, historia *Krink - bóle w plecach spowodowane przez ciągłe schylanie się *Krunk - tąpniecie ziemi w kopalni; katastrofa *Kruk - widoczna żyła minerału która szybko i nagle wyczerpuje się; nieoczekiwany zawód; niepotrzebne ryzyko *Khrum - bęben wojenny *Krut - dolegliwość pochodząca od górskich kóz (świerzb) *Kruti - krasnolud cierpiący na Krut; stado kóz; (zniewaga) *Kuri - gulasz mięsny gotowany ze wszystkiego co jest pod ręka tradycyjnie doprawiany dzikimi jagodami, gotowany jest on podczas podróży i wędrówek *Kvinn - pani L *Loch - jezioro lub zatoka *Lid - język *Lok - bardzo ozdobny lub skomplikowany; godny pochwały *Lorn - ląd M *Magna - strażniczka, obrończyni *Magni – strażnik, obrońca *Makaz - bron lub narzędzie *Modan - góra *Mingol - wysoka strażnica wybudowana na terenie nizinnym N *Naggrund - okolica wysoce uprzemysłowiona; zniszczony teren *Nogarung - kufel wykonany z czaszki trolla O *Ogri - ogr *Onk - zbieranie się brudu i kurzu na drużynie krasnoludów, która przebywała wiele dni pod ziemia *Okri - rzemieślnik R *Ragarin - niedelikatne i niewygodne ubranie wykonane ze skóry trolla *Rhun - runa, słowo, władza *Rhunki - kowal runów *Rikkit - mały kamień który spada Ci na głowę kiedy schodzisz do tunelu *Ril – złoto, które błyszczy w skalach *Rinn - krasnoludzka dama; małżonka króla *Rorkaz - nieformalne współzawodnictwo w krzyczeniu *Runk - jednostronna walka; odgłos walki *Rutz - mdłości spowodowane wypiciem zbyt dużej ilości piwa S *Skarrenruf - niebo *Stok - uderzyć, ugodzić *Strol - powolna podroż lub spacer *Stromez - potok *Skof - zimny posiłek, spożywany pod ziemia *Skrat - szukanie złota w ruinach skalnych lub w korycie potoku; grzebanie w śmieciach *Skrati - marny poszukiwacz *Skree - luźna skala lub pólka skalna *Skruff - mała, chuda broda; (oburzająca zniewaga) *Skrund - obrabiać kamień; dostać się gdzieś *Skuf - bójka osób będących pod wpływem alkoholu; potyczka *Slotch - mieszanina wody, błota i małych kamieni (resztek skal), znajdująca się na dnie kopalni *Skaz - złodziej T *Tan- król *Thag - zdrada *Thagi - zdrajca *Thindrongol - sekretne pomieszczenie, piwnica w której trzymane jest piwo lub majątek *Thingaz - gesty las *Thra - dziecko *Throng – armia; klan *Thrund - rusznica, pistolet *Tromm - broda; uroczyste powitanie; respekt okazywany w stosunku do wieku i doświadczenia *Trommaz Khazad - przyjaciel krasnoludów U *Ufdi: krasnolud stale czyszczący i upiększający swoja brodę; próżny krasnolud; krasnolud na którym nie można polegać w walce *Umgi – ludzie; coś kiepskiego *Umgak - źle wykonany przedmiot; kicz *Und - posterunek, wartownia wyryta w skale *Ungrim - krasnolud który jeszcze nie spełnił swojej przysięgi; krasnolud nie godny zaufania *Ungdrin Ankor - podziemne przejście; legendarny, krasnoludzki, podziemny szlak *Ungor - jaskinia, pieczara *Urbar - handel *Urbaz - rynek, targ *Urkki - orkowie; wrogowie *Uzbad - władca *Uzkul - kości lub śmierć V *Valdahaz - browar *Varanaz - wszystko *Vongal - najazd dużej grupy *Vorn - farma *Varr - morze W *Wanaz - nieszanowany krasnolud z niezadbana broda; (zniewaga) *Wattock - krasnoludzki poszukiwacz bez sukcesów; krasnolud nieudacznik; (zniewaga) *Wazzok - krasnolud który wymienił złoto lub inna cenna rzecz na przedmiot o niewielkiej bądź żadnej wartości; głupi lub łatwowierny krasnolud; (zniewaga) *Werit - krasnolud który zapomniał gdzie pozostawił swój kufel; stan zmieszania, zagubienia *Wutroth - drewno ze starych, górskich dębów Z *Zak - odosobniona chatka w górach *Zaki - szalony krasnolud wędrujący po górach *Zharr - ogień *Zhuf - wodospad *Zorn - wyżyna, płaskowyż, wysoko położona laka Przydatne wyrażenia i zwroty: *'Dwegrundaz Ankor' - Królestwo Trzech Młotów *'Ankor Angazgrungron' – Królestwo Żelaznej Kuźni *'Angazgrungron' – Żelazna Kuźnia (Ironforge) *'Karaz Krokhazuk' - Szczyt Orlego Gniazda (Aerie Peak) *'Dumgrungron' - Cienista Kuźnia (Shadowforge) *'Izortromm' – Miedziobrody (Wielki Klan) *'Gorgrundaz' – Dziki Młot (Wielki Klan) *'Dumangaz' – Mroczne Żelazo (Wielki Klan) Krasnoludzkie powiedzenia, przysłowia i okrzyki bojowe: Niech twój honor zawsze lśni tak jasno, jak twój topór. Gridd ek barak karak ril ai bryn okk ek az. Niech Eonar to wam w potomstwie wynagrodzi. Gridd Eonar af eg ankort Khazad barak. Niech Twoja broda rosnie az do ziemi. Gridd ek tromm dulg a khazk. Siwizna uszlachetnia. Fronogak gnollengromi. Najlepszy jest martwy zielony, ten, który już nakarmił kruki i wilki. Thirred es grobi um wanarak uz skof unkak un workak. Powierz swoje zaufanie kamieniowi i stali - kamień i stal zawsze były prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi krasnoludów. Bindol ek Agrul Durazk Un Angazk Durazi Un Angazi Karak A Gand Trommaz Khazad. Kamień i stal! Durazi un angazi! Nie ma nic pewniejszego na świecie niż błysk złota i zdradziecka natura elfów. Nai noe klad ankorrak okk bryn galaz un thagi elgi Zwycięstwo należy do tych, którzy najbardziej w nie wierzą. Runk a af waranak drek um grund W twej krwi wypiorę swa brodę! Ush mirs odat wabyr kayr dunglor! Plwam na Twój grób! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! Krasnoludzie topory, krasnoludy was atakują! Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai menu! Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci. Nai varanaz galaz rez bryn. Twoja bron jest jak wyrób elfów. Ek makaz es okk okrul elgi. Twoja bron jest kiczowata. Ek makaz es umgak. Smoki śmierdzą jak coś, co sfermentowało przed jakimiś stu laty. Drakki urkkit okk grizdal. Twardy kamień zniesie każdą burze Praca, której nie wykonujesz własnymi rekami, nie jest pracą. Skały są twarde, a ciemność ciemna. Zacznij macic sobie w głowie dziwacznymi opisami, a kłopotów tylko czekać. Nie ma piękniejszego widoku niż ork obdzierany żywcem ze skóry o zachodzie słońca. Mówi się, ze cierpliwość krasnoluda jest tak długa jak rękojeść jego topora. Może chcesz się o tym przekonać? W drużynie zawsze przyda się krasnolud. Zazwyczaj są to jedyne rozsądne łby kompanii. Słowo końcowe Używanie wyrażeń z tego języka jest, jak było powiedziane, opcjonalne – sądzimy jednak, że istnieją podobni nam zapaleńcy, którzy chętnie będą w wypowiedzi swych Khazadów wplatać przeróżne zwroty, aby wpędzić tych parszywych umgi w stan dezorientacji. Wraz z rozwojem zapotrzebowania będziemy się starać rozszerzać zasób słów w słowniku – tak żeby miało to sens językowo, oczywiście! Category:Poradniki